Football accident
by puglover122
Summary: "Are you Ricky?" she asked. "It depends on who's asking."... Story should be better than the summary! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like this one. It's my first Ghost Whisperer fanfic so…take some pity on me! Just kidding…I love watching GW and I hope I don't forget any important info. This story is going to be a classic ghost story (not wet your pants scary or anything!) for Ghost Whisperer. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks a lot! Oh and the ghost…he looks like Ziggy Stardust! I just thought it up that way…no offence intended…I just thought an awesome ghost would look like that! I would want a ghost to visit me if it looked like that…*drools over laptop.* Not that I want him gone or anything…He just appeared when this story popped up in my head. For the record, I'm a huge David Bowie fan and all…so yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!**

It was finally Friday and Melinda was just about ready to open up the antique shop. Everything was dusted off, the floors were clean, and she was hoping it was going to be a very relaxing day. It started off well, she had received some new pieces, the paper boy left his Friday paper before school started, and Delia and Ned were coming later in the afternoon.

When all was said and done, Melinda sat behind her register and counted the profits. The month of December brought in new customers looking for Christmas presents, and a lot of money that was going towards Grandview High's new fund raiser.

She put the cash back into it's original places, and then started to fix the dolls behind her. When she was finished she went into the back and began to work on her laptop. Everything was fine for the first five minutes, and then she heard papers being ripped. She thought nothing of it until she heard a crash that sounded as if someone was slamming an open palm against her counter hard.

Melinda walked back and saw that all of the forty fives had been knocked off of the shelves. When she bent down to pick them up, the newspaper pages were flipping through themselves. This wasn't an unusual thing for her though, whenever a spirit wanted her attention, this was how they got it.

After all of the records had been neatly put away, Melinda decided to see what was going on with the newspaper. A page had been ripped out and it was placed just so she would see it.

It read…

**GRANDVIEW STUDENT**

**KILLED IN A PREMEDITATED AUTOMOBILE INCIDENT.**

**On Thursday the thirteenth, Student and football player, Ricky Allen was murdered on the football field with awful looking tire tracks covering his clothes and body. Grandview PD has stated that three football players are in question, and that none of them have confessed to the crime committed. "I can't believe this happened," said a young woman "He was so friendly! What monster would do this?" Clearly fellow students are surprised and worried. "We hope this never happens again, and we will have the whole school on protective shut down until further notice." says Principal Farthingdale. Anyone with any information please contact the local police station right away.**

As soon as she read the last sentence, she felt a cold breeze to the right of her. She looked and saw a young man with shocking red hair in a "mullet" style, he had beautiful blue eyes (One was slightly darker than the other), he was lean, he had a hooked nose that suited his face quite well, and gorgeous thin lips that completed his appearance. Melinda knew that this was Ricky. Right away she could see the tire tracks and blood covering his football jacket. He didn't really look like a football player, in fact without the jacket you would have guessed that he was in the pep band, or in advanced placement art classes, but this didn't matter.

"Are you Ricky?" she asked quietly.

He took a step closer and then gave Melinda a look.

"It depends on who's asking." he asked. His English accent oozing with sarcasm.

Melinda wasn't sure just how to deal with this one. He was a teenager so, talking to him like a mature adult would only result with more sarcastic comments from his end. It was quiet irritating because, Melinda didn't have the knack for comebacks. It was something that just never came naturally to her.

" I can guarantee that you have some questions, and I will answer them all. You just have to answer mine. Does that sound good?"

He nodded. "Yes I am Ricky. I answered your question, now can you please answer mine?" he asked.

Melinda sat back on the stool, and let Ricky ask all of his questions. Most of them were like, why am I here?, can anyone else see me?, why can you?, and the one that really surprised her: "Is Milo going to be okay?"

She thought about it. Who was this Milo? And why was he so concerned? He looked really upset about it too.

"Well, I don't know. Who is Milo?" She asked casually.

Ricky looked down at his shoes. Melinda was surprised at how long he stayed and kept up a conversation.

"She's just some girl at school. I don't want him to have her!" He yelled and then just as Melinda anticipated, he left.

It was kind of strange how his mood changed. He went from a soft talking, sarcastic teen, to an over protective…almost…boyfriend.

As she moved toward the forty fives again, one jumped (literally jumped) off of it's shelf. It was Glenn Miller's 'In the mood.'

"That's odd." she whispered.

Just as she was about to greet some customers, her phone rang.

"Same as it never was antiques! Melinda speaking, how may I help you?"

"Uhh…Hey Mel."

"Delia. You don't sound too good. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I..I mean, we….can't come in today. I have to meet Ned at the police station." Delia said in between sobs.

"What happened?"

"Well, he didn't come home last night, and I looked around all night, and then this morning Officer Hagan called and said he was a suspect in the High School murder case!" Delia sobbed again.

Melinda was a little bit worried. Ned was almost like a son to her, and to hear that he got caught by the cops for murder was heartbreaking.

"I'm coming right over!"

**What did you all think? Good or bad? Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome! You always make my day when you review! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I hope you liked the last chapter cause, here's…..CHAPTER TWO! Hop you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all that jazz.**

Melinda made it to the station just in time. Ned was no where to be found and Delia was talking with an officer. She was wiping away her mascara while she talked. It wasn't like her to cry. In fact Melinda barley saw her express any emotion at all. Melinda was going to go and find out where Ned was.

'_Maybe I could get a confession.'_ She thought.

She mad it down a long hall lined with framed photos and news articles, a girl who looked like she was at least seventeen bumped into her. It looked as if she had been crying, and it was far worse than Delia's waterworks. It was heartbreaking. So much crying, so much sadness, clearly the death of a student had effected everyone. The poor Banks family, and that poor young woman.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going." she said softly.

The girl was on the ground. Melinda must have hit her hard. She decided to help her up.

"No no, this was my fault. I-"

When Melinda grabbed the girl's hand she felt an odd sensation behind her eyes. It was like she was watching a film.

_She was in the bleachers. Ricky and his 'pals' were there and were finishing up practice. The young woman was there too, and she looked very happy. She was playing with a ring on her finger, and then went down to see Ricky._

"_Hi! That touch down was fabulous. You're a really good player!"_

_The boy just looked down at her with a look that could break anybody's heart, in a bad way. Her big blue eyes were sparkling._

"_What do you want band nerd?" he asked in an arrogant English accent._

_The girl looked awfully hurt._

"_Wha..what do you mean band nerd?" she said. Her voice was cracking._

"_Just what I said. Go and play with your instruments or whatever else you think is your friend."_

The next thing she knew, Ricky was behind her.

"Is she okay? Find out why she's so upset."

"I'm not sure."

The girl looked at Melinda like she had seven heads.

"Not sure of what?"

Melinda looked closely at the jewelry the girl was wearing. The rings she was playing with was on a chain around her neck. The ring was tilted up just enough to see the inscription on the inside. In a lovely looking cursive, the silver band of the adornment clearly stated Milo.

"Your Milo."

"It depends on who's asking," she said.

Melinda laughed at the Milo's sense of humor. She was just like Ricky.

"I'm Melinda Gordon. Um, are you alright?" she asked.

Milo just played with a strand of chest length brown hair. It was also streaked with blue.

She sniffled and wiped a tear coming down her cheek.

"Yeah. Just a little dazed is all. If you don't mind, career day is kind of over and I have to go."

Melinda wasn't going to just leave this girl.

"Wait! Here's my card. If you need anything feel free to call."

Milo took the card and then ran back into the lobby. She only glanced back once and she looked a little bit freaked out.

"Oh Mel! You're here! I didn't see you come in. What is going to happen to Ned? I'm completely terrified!"

Melinda patted Delia on the back. "Look, he's coming out."

There was a distressed looking Ned being escorted by Officer Hasley.

"He's all yours." he said and then left.

Delia ran over and hit her son in the back of his head.

"Why did you do this to me Ned! I was so worried! I was looking all over for you and then I got a call from the cops! You cant scare me like that! Your all I have and if I lose you, I won't live with myself. Your so totally grounded!"

He just nodded and then walked out of the station to Delia's SUV.

"What am I going to do with him Mels?" She asked.

Melinda just shrugged. She was thanking God that her son didn't act that way…yet.

**So? What did yall think? I would love to know! No flames please! Only kind reviews and awesome constructive criticism! Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promise there will be JiMel! Pinky square promise! Actually Jim is going to help out in this too. Just not too soon! Okay thanks for reviewing! Tell your friends! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Seven o'clock was finally here, and Melinda was on her away home. Saturday was tomorrow and it was all about finishing up Ricky's problem. She really wanted to know why he was still here. She pulled into the driveway, and made it into her house. The kitchen light was on, and Jim had a bottle of Melinda's favorite wine on the counter.

"I thought you might need some." he said and then poured her a glass.

Melinda sipped it and then sat in a big kitchen chair. Red was her favorite.

"Why, thank you."

"So, tell me about your day. What's happened?"

Melinda looked down at the rich reds of the beverage.

"Well, I met a new ghost and his friend. I met Delia at the police station to pick up Ned, and then I continued to work. I made one hundred dollars today. What's been up with you?"

Jim looked a little strange. His eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted to one side.

"How old was this ghost exactly?" he asked.

"He was seventeen. His name was and still is Ricky, and he was the victim in the high school murder case. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we have his body down in the hospital morgue. Right after the accident he was rushed to the hospital, and we tried to save him. Actually my friend Derek tried to save him, I was in another part of the building. They say that his last word was a name. It couldn't be deciphered but they were sure it started with an 'M'."

Melinda nodded her head, absorbing the information like a kitchen sponge. She had to see that body.

"Do you think I could take a look at it tomorrow?" she asked.

Jim nodded "I already told the mortician that you would be coming in. He's leaving the door unlocked for you."

"Always thinking of me, aren't you?" she said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I'm going to check on Aidan. I'll probably stay up there, so don't be worried if I don't come back." she joked.

Melinda walked up the stairs and thought about how lucky she was to have such a wonderful husband. As she rounded the corner she her Aidan laugh and giggle. It was almost as if he had a playmate over, and they were having fun. As sweet as it was, the laugh was eerie as well.

"I've never played football before! What is it like?" he asked.

Melinda stayed unseen by Aidan's open bedroom door. She could only see some drawings on the floor, along with crayons scattered around.

"You get girls! Wow! You must be very lucky." he said again.

"Not that I don't like talking about football and all, but, how did you get in here?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Aidan's small voice piped up again.

"Oh, mommy won't like that," he said in a matter-of-factly tone "She says she wants ghosts to leave this house alone. You might want to get out before she comes home!"

"Wow really! You want to play catch? Let's play!" he said happily. It seemed like he had forgotten mommy's rule.

Melinda heard the sound of Aidan's plastic football hit his hands and then throw it back. When he threw it back, she didn't hear the usual 'pop' of the receiver's skin on the ball. She had decided to step in.

"Sweetheart? Who are you playing with?" she asked.

Aidan looked up and the threw the football back to the invisible catcher. The ball was thrown back.

Melinda saw Ricky.

"I'm playing with Ricky! He was telling me about football, and about his friend Milo, and we drew pictures! His is on the wall over there! In the frame. I put it there!" He said in one breath.

The way he said Milo was just the way Ricky did. It wasn't Milo, it was Me-low. Like me myself, and low like on the ground low. It was awfully strange.

Melinda walked over to the wall. Aidan had put Ricky's beautifully drawn picture in an antique frame she had brought home. It was no surprise that the picture was of the girl she saw in the police station earlier that day.

"Find her. Help her. Tell her what I meant to say." Ricky said softly.

Melinda looked over at him. The blood was still on his jacket. She looked into his pleading eyes and saw sorrow. Sadness that could make you cry with just one glance.

"I will," she said "I promise."

**What did you guys think? Was it good? I hope you think so. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you for all of the reviews! I felt so happy, and so now I decided to update. If I don't update by Sunday…Happy Halloween everyone! Eat a ton of candy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Saturday morning had finally arrived and Melinda was up at exactly six thirty. She had at least a half an hour to get ready for her appointment at the morgue. She felt the butterflies flap around in the pit of her stomach; this one appointment could be the key to Ricky's eternal peace.

When she had finally finished her makeup, hair, and wardrobe, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was just about to fix herself breakfast and watch the sunrise when her doorbell rang at least three times. It wasn't the regular ding-dong noise that sounded calm, but it was more of a fast and frantic sort of sound. After the door bell was finished making its call, the knocking started. Again it was a frantic sound. Melinda unlocked the door.

"Oh my gosh! Come in!" Melinda cried. She then turned around to lock the door again.

In ran a crying, bloody, and bruised Milo. She ran in and hid behind the island in the kitchen. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed.

Melinda was going to help clean her up when she heard a large crash. There was a huge fist through her door and it was trying to unlock the entrance. Melinda didn't know if it was a ghost or an angry man. It had to be a man because, there was no way a ghost could have done that without going through the door.

Melinda grabbed Aidan's metal baseball bat and ran over to the hand. She began beating it until she heard a loud crack and a deep, scream. Feeling satisfied, Melinda kept the bat at hand and quickly looked through the peep hole to see who or what was there. It was a young teenage boy, and he looked awfully hurt, and no doubt vicious.

"Melinda! Don't let him in!" Milo screamed from the kitchen. Her blue streaked hair was a tangled mess, and her one blue eye was starting to form a purple ring around it. Her lower lip quivered as she talked. As soon as she began sobbing again, Ricky appeared and then put an arm around her, he gently held her close. Melinda knew Milo couldn't feel Ricky's affection, or even the sweet hug he had given her. Again another tear jerking moment.

"Call the police. He won't go away." Ricky warned.

Melinda grabbed her living room phone and quickly dialed the station's number.

"Nine one one, what is your emergency?" a nasal voice asked

"Yeah, there is the boy who just broke my front door, and beat up a friend of mine! He won't leave."

"Okay ma'am we have traced your call and the police are on their way. I'll stay on the line with you until they arrive. Tell me what you have done to get away from this boy." She said again.

"Well, he busted his hand through my glass door and tried to unlock it. I hit his hand with a baseball bat."

There was silence on the other side of the phone, and then the operator spoke again.

"I hope that was all in self defense, the young man can sue you. Enough about that, what are your friend's injuries? How many of them are there? And how bad are they?"

Melinda walked back into the kitchen and watched Ricky hold her. He looked very upset, angry, and hurt. It was now clear that he had loved her, no matter what he had said in Melinda's vision.

"May I?" she asked Ricky. When he nodded Melinda took Milo's one arm and followed the trail of dark purple, and blue bruises.

Milo winced as Melinda followed up her arm. There was a bruise every two inches. Melinda then looked down at the blood on the floor, and she traced it back to Milo's cut knees. The ruby red blood seeped through her jeans, and down her legs.

"There are bruises and cuts everywhere! She has two badly cut knees, a black eye, a fat lip, and she just passed out!" Melinda screamed into the phone.

Just as she said that, Jim ran down the stairs and went right for Melinda and Milo. He had no clue who the young woman was, or why she had been there but it suddenly didn't matter. He grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and started patching up some of the cuts. Melinda found some pillows from the living room and propped the girl's head up.

When they had just about finished fixing Milo, the police were there and had already arrested the boy on the porch. Melinda walked outside and began talking with the officer.

"We might need Milo to answer some questions when she comes around. Is that alright?"

She nodded; the answers might help solve the homicide case. They continued talking for a while and then Milo walked to the front yard. She was obviously terrified of who was in the back of the squad car because; she wouldn't come within three feet of it. The car was shaking. The convict was trying to bust the windows and ruin the seats of the vehicle. Officer Burgan took Milo by the arm and put her in the back of another squad car. She looked terrified.

"Melinda! I didn't do anything! Help me!" Milo screamed from the open car window.

"Ms. Gordon, Milo is a suspected killer. She will be taken into question this afternoon, were sorry if she bothered you."

With that the two squad cars pulled away, leaving Melinda to wonder what had just happened.

**Hope you all liked it! Have a great Halloween! Constructive criticism is always welcome, along with reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I haven't updated since October! I'm really dropping the ball huh? Well here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review ****J Oh! The flash back….I don't think that maliciously, actually I hate violence and I hope that this doesn't give any crazy ideas, and I prey that this doesn't happen to anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Melinda watched Ricky pace around the station's lobby. She had already forgotten about her appointment at the local morgue and the fact that Jim was probably left to explain the situation to Aidan. She had also been trying to get the truth out of Ricky for a half an hour.

"Please Ricky! Don't you want to see the light?" Melinda whined.

He had finally stopped and he turned to face Melinda. It was almost as if she had bothered him in some sort of way.

"Fine!" he cried and then put a hand on Melinda's shoulder.

Melinda felt that burning sensation in her eyes again and then was immediately taken back to the night of Ricky's murder.

_Milo was sitting next to Ricky in his nice, silver, jeep. Melinda could feel herself sitting on the leather seats of the car and she just had the sudden urge to watch._

"_I'm sorry Mi." he said while holding her hand._

_Melinda had already made the conclusion that this was after he had deliberately humiliated her in front of the jocks of the school. She had the feeling that Milo was going to accept the apology, and sure enough she did. After a few moments of the two teenagers sharing a kiss, the rest of the football team approached the jeep and started to snicker._

"_Ricky has a crush on the band nerd!" One screeched._

_They others began to shake the car until he had finally decided to get out and let Milo find her way home by herself._

"_Stop it," he screamed "I just felt bad for what I said okay!"_

_Milo then burst into tears and ran into the school's cafeteria. All of the rest of the guys huddled around the British student._

"_You know what we do to suckers like you?" one said in a low, unforgiving tone._

_Ricky gulped and then ran for his car, but it was unfortunately too late. The captain of the team had smashed his body onto the hard pavement of the parking lot, and beat him up._

_The rest was too painful to watch._

Melinda found herself in tears. It was unbearable to think that one human being could live through that as long as he did.

"I'm sorry." Someone whispered from the door frame.

Milo was there, and all of her bruises and cuts and been wrapped up in bandages. She was crying harder than she was before, and her eyes were very red.

"It wasn't your fault!" Ricky screamed "Why can't she hear me?"

Melinda looked at the frustrated Ricky, he then tried to sit on the nearby chair and automatically fell through it.

"Because, only I can." Melinda answered.

Milo walked over cautiously and took a seat in the chair Ricky was trying very hard to get on.

"Can only do what?" she asked.

"Tell her. Please!" he pleaded.

Melinda walked over and sat beside her, she only prayed that Milo wouldn't be frightened like so many other people were.

"Okay, this is very hard for me to tell you, but I can see spirits. I have since I was a little girl, and Ricky has been visiting me for two days now." It all spilled out of Melinda's mouth quickly. She had said this speech millions of time beforehand.

"You mean like…He's here? Right now?"

Melinda nodded. "He wants to tell you some things, and hopefully you can understand them."

She looked at Ricky, and he took that as a sign to start.

"I loved her very much."

"He loved you very much."

"I never meant to call her those awful things that I did and I am truly sorry."

"He never meant to call you names or embarrass you, and he is really sorry."

"Tell her that I will wait for her, and I will never stop loving her no matter what."

By then Melinda and Milo both had tears steaming down their faces. The last line was the sweetest thing she had ever heard anyone say.

"He said…He will wait for you, and that he will never stop loving you…no matter what." Melinda choked on the words.

Ricky had a beautiful smile spread across his handsome face. The blood was magically washed away from his jacket and the bruises and scars on his face were replaced with new, soft skin. Melinda knew he would finally be at rest.

"They will find who did this. I promise they will." Milo whispered into her jacket.

He had heard her. Melinda saw the grace, and beauty of the golden light caress the now cured face of the young teenager.

"It's my grandmum! She wants me to walk in! May I?" he asked.

Melinda nodded, but before she got to tell Milo about the wonderful news, Ricky gave Milo a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes brightened and she gasped. This time Milo had truly felt his affection.

"Thank you Melinda. I couldn't have said this with out you."

He gave on last glace toward his love and then let the golden light wash over him completely.

Milo gave Melinda a huge hug and thanked her for her services.

"He's safe right? He's in a better place correct? Because, God knows he deserves it." she asked.

Melinda nodded again, she confirmed all of her questions and all of the things Ricky had said to her.

"I have a question for you now. What was your connection to the song 'In the Mood'?" Melinda asked.

Milo smiled shyly before replying "It was our song you could say."

She then brushed herself off and got up.

"He's home now. I love him he loves me and that's all that matters."

**Now I know I left a lot of things unanswered but, they will be answered in the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it, and I hope you will review!**

**Thanks for reading my short story.**

**Thank you also for those who reviewed. **

**Sorry for the lack of JiMel, I will do better next time.**


End file.
